


Zuko Gets Pegged

by dreemin_dreemx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Blowjobs, Bottom Zuko, F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Jealous Zuko (Avatar), Jet (Avatar) Lives, M/M, Multi, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Threesome, Top Jet, after the war, bisexual Jet, gentle jet, jet is their personal guard, mai and zuko are married, mai isnt vanella, rough mai, top mai, zuko gets pegged, zuko likes praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreemin_dreemx/pseuds/dreemin_dreemx
Summary: Its self explanatory, im bad at titles.Mai is bored with her and Zukos sex life, she decides shes going to spice it up in a few ways.
Relationships: Jet/Mai/Zuko, Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Zuko Gets Pegged

Boredom. It's what Mai was full of. She never really had anything to occupy herself with while Zuko was in his meetings or his office filling out paperwork. All she could do was order servants around for unnecessary things, or clean up Zuko's messy room. Seriously he was such a pig. Dirty clothes on the floor and unmade sheets. Mai has suggested having a maid clean his room but he's refused multiple times, claiming he doesn't trust anyone in his room. It's been three years since the one hundred year war was over, and Mai and Zuko married, and Jet was Zuko's most trusted soldier that often guarded Zuko. They both agreed that they would have a child around thirty, since he did need to continue the royal bloodline.

Soon, Zuko would come back from his meetings, usually frustrated or in some mood that irritated Mai, she thought he acted like a child sometimes. Walking over to him, and grabbing the back of his head and kissing him. The soft look Zuko would give her after they pulled apart made her heart melt. She would sit him down and get him some less formal clothes. It was a daily thing for both of them. Some nights, she pleases him. She knows a good pound or two helps him de-stress and relax. 

That’s another thing that made Mai bored. Their sex life was always the same. She usually made Zuko lay on his back while she teased and rode him. She liked to be in charge, denying his orgasm and just making him beg until he’s on the verge of tears. She liked it. Of course, Zuko liked it too. Zuko was fine with just normal sex. His favorite thing was having Mai suck him off. Once he feels her mouth around his cock, he's a mess. But she didn’t know how to make it interesting. She was wild, she liked being rough, until one morning she was at the market with Zuko. Something caught her eye. She dragged Zuko, Jet following along, smirking once he realized what she wanted. ‘This poor man’ He thought to himself.

A rubber dick with straps, sitting on a shelf. Black and stands out like a single rose in a field of weeds. “Hey Zuko, what do you think about, hm I don’t know, using that in bed. It’ll be interesting wouldn’t it?” Mai spoke in her monotone voice, looking Zuko in the eyes with a daring look.

Zuko didn’t know how to react. He’s done anal before, during his banishment, hooking up with Earth kingdom teens around his age because he was so fuckinf horny he wanted to rip his hair out. But it was mainly Jet back then, since they had that ‘loner outcast’ connection. He was bisexual, but he kept it hidden, or as some say, in the closet. He didn’t think it was important for the world to know. But if it made his wife happy, then he would let her. He was a people pleaser after all. “Alright fine, we can do that just-“ Zuko paused, trying to find his words. “Keep it secret please.” Zuko said in a low voice. the thought of her- It just sent a tingle through his body. Maybe trying this won’t be as bad as he thought. But she wasn’t known for being gentle, and he didn’t know if he had to explain how anal works for males. They’ve only done anal a few times, usually when Zuko was so horny and there was no protection, and Mai just wanted to know what if felt like to have cum shooting inside, if she felt it, if it hurt, or if it was burning hot, since he was a fire bender. 

He let her buy it, and she seemed to be happy. Until they got home, and she was putting it away. “You know, this is exciting but.. I want maybe one more thing to try out.” Mai says, looking at Zuko.

“What is it dear?” He asks, looking up at her with a confused look.

“Well, I was thinking.. It's a little boring, you know, just us. I was thinking maybe we could add someone else to join the fun?” Mai asks with a smirk.

Zuko didn't react the way Mai expected, far from it. “What? Am I not good enough? We didnt even try your stupid toy yet. I'm NOT letting another random guy-” Before Zuko could finish, Mai interrupted him. 

“Woah calm down Mr. Jealous. Nobody is going to be touching me except for you. Remember, I hate everything except for you.” Mai says sternly.

“If I'm the only one touching you, then why are we adding a third? Its stupid to have an observer.” Zuko said as he crossed his arms. He was genuinely confused.

“No silly, you're going to be the one getting all the attention.” Mai said, with that smirk that Zuko knows. She's planning something bigger than he imagined. Zuko's face reddened. He wouldn't admit it, but he liked getting attention. Not a whole bunch of course.

“I mean, I guess that sounds good but, who will it be? I'm not sleeping with some random peasant.” Zuko said with disgust at the idea.

“Don't worry Zuko. I'll make sure its someone you know, and have chemistry with,”

But he was worried.


End file.
